


i'd sell my soul just to see your face.

by frosted_galaxies



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Community: renlylorasfest, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, OTP Feels, True Love, Walks In The Woods, m/m - Freeform, renly and loras, renly and loras feels, shy!loras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosted_galaxies/pseuds/frosted_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>renly/loras</p><p>loras wants to ask renly on a walk through the gardens and forest, but hes really shy. he thought he would turn him down, but he forgets that renly would go anywhere with loras. <br/>OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd sell my soul just to see your face.

how hard was it to ask someone to join you for a walk?  
apparently to loras tyrell, it was one of the most difficult tasks he had ever faced.  
he watched nervously as Renly spoke with Margery, smiling and laughing at her words, yet his eyes looked different somehow, it was like he was bored with her company it seemed.  
Loras really wasn't into the idea of his lover marrying his sister, but renly had promised it was for political power only, yet loras always felt jealous that she spent more time with renly than he!  
he bit his lip, watching the mid day sun travel through the window panes of storms end dance through renlys chocolate colored hair, and flick across his strong jawline as his mouth worked another smile as the shorter woman held the conversation.  
loras took a deep breath and walked towards the two, trying to keep calm. his foot steps echoed over the marble floor as he did.  
"...and then he was found in the pen with the animals, covered in goats and hugging pigs!" renlys deep voice echoed through out the room, bouncing off the walls.  
Margery covered her mouth, laughing. Loras felt a pang of jealousy again, Margery would never appreciate renlys japes, she was too stuck up it seemed to him as he grew closer to them.  
his sister looked over renly's broad shoulder to meet Loras' eyes.  
she took her hand from her mouth and cleared her throat as he joined the little group.  
"good afternoon, m'lord." loras said shyly, looking up at the tall man, watching the way the sunlight cascaded over his crown, setting the golden stag horns on fire.  
the man looked down at him, a warm smile on his face.  
"good afternoon, ser Loras, how're you?" he asked.  
"i'm alright, and yourself?"  
"i'm very well!" he chirped. he couldn't take his eyes off the knight, he loved how he looked when he grew sheepish.  
loras quickly turned to his sister.  
"howre you, sister?"  
"im quite good." she looked stiff, as she watched the two men. she knew she was not in love with renly, in fact, everyone did. she understood the marriage was for power and nothing more, she envied the fact that renly was in love with her brother, they were both soulmates it seemed, the love that poured out of their eyes when they were together was not overlooked. she was glad her brother was happy with renly, she just felt out of place at times when they were together, like she wasn't even there, that was how strong their love was.  
Loras looked at his sister, and then down at his feet.  
it was now or never.  
“margery… i know this seems bold of me, but could i please have a moment alone with ser renly? it’s extremely important, sister.” his voice was barely a whisper as he looked up at his sibling for an answer, his heart quickened. oh god, what if she said no? how was he to ask renly for a walk now?  
instead, she smiled sweetly, and placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
“of course, i believe im needed elsewhere.”  
she pulled back, the smile still on her face,  
she was glad her brother was gaining his confidence at least.  
renly raised a brow. he was clearly impressed that the knight of flowers could actually make someone leave the room per question. renly had known loras to be shy, but never did he expect him to ask his sister to leave just so he could converse with him!  
“ill see you later, yes?” margery nodded towards renly as she bid them farewell.  
“of course m’lady. untill then,” he chirped towards her retreating figure.  
“good day!” loras said quietly, and he secretly hoped renly couldnt hear his heart that was thudding inside his chest at that moment, and for a split second he wanted to run after his sister, pretend he wasnt there just for renly, and slink away before he could embarrass himself.   
“you are just full of suprises, you know that?” renly questioned, looked loras over, enjoying te blush that was forming on his cheeks now.  
“i have not a clue what you speak of m’lord.” he muttered, looking upwards at him. loras wished he was charismatic as his lord, he wished to interest him with his talks of flowers or jousting but he just thought it would be silly, renly would not take interest to that kind of thing.   
“i never thought you had it into to ask margery to leave.” renly mused, and brought his hand down to run his finger through a dirty blond curl. he sighed contenly.  
“well, i mean i just…” loras trailed off a bit, unknown what to say. now that he had renly alone, he wasnt sure if he had the courage to ask him out on a walk.  
“you said you had something extremely important to ask of me, ser loras...well?” renly couldnt help a smile creeping on his lips now as he pulled the knight into his chest and embraced him, loras running his nose into his collarbone.  
it was now or never.  
“would you care to walk with me through the gardens m’lord?” loras asked, looking up at the man.  
“of course..you didnt need to send your sister away to ask me that” renly couldnt help but barking a laugh as he cradled the knights face in his hands.   
loras sighed, enjoying the feeling of renlys stubble rubbing against his cheeks, the little brown hairs gliding across his jaw, tickling him. his grasp was warm and gentle around his face. loras almost forgot how to speak.  
“im sorry, i just didnt want her to get the wrong idea.” that was a foolish thing to say, margery knew of their affair, of the love they shared and yet didnt seem to bother her, but loras really didnt want her to feel left out if he had asked in front of her.   
“i understand ser loras….now about that walk…” renly pulled away from loras and began to walk, beckoning him with a curve of his finger, and his guard eagerly followed, and soon their footsteps matched step for step, the boots echoing off the floor in rhythm. renly turned a corner, slipping his large hand in loras’, enjoying the feeling of his palm against his.   
“why are you so nervous lately?” the lord looked towards him, and loras felt himself tense. he didnt know the reason himself, the more he thought about it.  
“what do you mean?” he asked.  
“you wanted to get me alone, and now that we’re walking together, you seem...nervous.” renly tilted his head as they walked down the hall.  
“i dont know, i guess..i guess i thought youd reject me.” renly’s eyes widened in suprise.  
“loras, i have never rejected your company in anyway before..so why would i now?” he stopped dead center in the hall, and grasped his face again, pushing the curls out of his lovers eyes, and waited for an answer.  
“i just..i dont know. i thought this time would be diffrent is all…” loras looked away sheepishly, and stared down at renlys shoes.  
“i would never turn you down, i want you to know that.” his deep voice was almost a whisper as he watched loras.   
“you...you swear?” loras asked.  
“i swear.” renly nodded, placing a kiss on his lips to seal the promise and he pulled away, and laced his fingers through the other mans and pulled him outside the castle, the warm sunshine greeting them head on now. looking towards loras, he noted how the sun seemed to dance across his face, across his nose and seeped into his eyes, making them the same color as the sky, if possibly brighter. he nodded to himself, not taking his gaze off loras, he wanted to remember how he looked in the sunlight forever.   
loras could feel his eyes on him, and his face heated up, he cold almost feel his cheeks turn pink.  
“w-what are you looking at m’lord?” he asked, gripping his hand tighter as they walked onto the small cobblestone path that seemed to jet out of two blueberry bushes.  
“oh nothing...just the most beautiful thing in all of storm’s end is all.” renly said cheekily, a huge grin spreading across his face as they walked through the bushes along the path, enjoying the scent of flowers that wafted in the breeze, edging them on.  
“whats that?” loras asked.  
renly turned, poking him on the edge of his thin nose.  
“you my dear.” he chirped. renly could almost invent a new shade of red that was growing on the knights face, and leaned down to kiss him once again.  
he loved it when loras was flustered, he thought it made him look cuter than he already was.   
“o-oh..but i cannot compare to you renly.” he spoke calmy as they then continued to walk, the smell of roses getting stronger as the fruit bushes began to fall into flower bushes, little petals scattered across the path now.  
“i doubt it, ser loras.” renly chuckled, squeezing his lovers hand as he leaned over to kiss his head and smirked.  
“guess what darling?” he quipped.  
loras crumpled his eyebrows.  
“what?” he asked, looking up at his lord again, wanting to know what he was getting at.  
“youre it!” renly cried, pressing his lips to los, lightening fast and took off down the path before loras could think to react.   
loras blinked for a moment, trying to savor the taste of his lips, and looked towards the path, watching renly disappear in a spring, his laugh echoing through the bushes. loras couldnt help but join in on the laughter as he raced after him, slipping past thorn bushes and delicate branches of daisies that jutted out onto the path, following renlys sweet laughter that seemed to lace through the air, and lay at home in loras’ ears as he continued sprinting after him.   
renly glided down the path, the path turning down a small hill and he had an idea.  
he soon pushed passed a few flower bushes and crept in between them and turned to crouch down in the dirt, rose petals falling onto his hair, sticking to his crown as he waited in the flowers.  
loras jogged down the path, almost out of breath as he wiped the sweat from his forehead that was forming now. he couldnt hear anymore laughter, and couldnt hear any footsteps, and his heart began to speed up. where was renly? did he really go so far down the path that he couldnt be heard? what if someone captured the lord? what was he to do then? it would be his fault, he was the one who asked for a walk after all..  
taking a deep breath as he bent his knees, his hands on his thighs as he bent over, trying to catch his breath, his eyes scanning the small meadow , the roses and daisies jutting and springing up everywhere. he could see many trees, lush forests, flowers, birds, the path. but no renly. he started to really panic now.  
suddenly, without warning his body was thrown to the left, into the rose bushes with such a force it knocked his breath away. he gasped for air again, and began to reach for his small dagger in his boot when he was pushed down again, the sunlight shining at just an angle to where he couldnt see the culprit. the knife was knocked out of his hand and booming, rich laughter filled the air.  
“relax ser loras, its me. i dint mean to frighten you, only suprise you!” loras squinted against the sunlight and realised the man ontop of him was in fact renly! he took a deep breath and pushed his chest.  
“that wasnt funny renly. i wouldve killed you, i thought you were kidnapped, lost or anything but hiding in wait for me!”  
as he listened to loras words, renly couldnt help the smile on his face as he watched the loose rose petals drift onto loras’ curls, and some lay on his shirt, one even on his cheek. he looked like a porcelain doll to renly, so fragile and endearing and he leaned down to brush the petal off of his cheek, silencing the other male.  
“but im not, here i am, with you again, i think that is the most important.” renly spok,e rolling off of the knight and laying his body next to loras, looking over at his face, his head propped by his palm. the grass tickled his elbow that lay in the soft dirt, and he played with the curls on loras head.  
loras frowned. he had a point. but still.  
“i was just worried, m’lord.” he muttered.  
“thats why i love you so much… you worry when everyone else would not.” renly spoke. he reached over, plucking a rose from the bush around them and rubbed it against loras’ cheek, trailing it over his nose, then his jaw and laid it on his chest carefully.  
loras sighed.  
“everyone should worry of you, youre to be king after all..”  
“i dont think im fit to be king loras.”  
“yes you are, youd be the wisest king.” he admitted, playing with the red rose renly had placed on his chest. renly couldnt help but laugh. loras was always looking at the good qualities in everyone.  
“if i had my way id run away from this land and steal you away with me and be done with this treacherous iron throne business..”  
loras spoke, now wringing hid hands together, looking down at the petals on the ground he laid on, ashamed of what he had just admitted to his lover.  
“i would like that very much… in due time.” renly whispered, stroking loras face, before kissing him again.  
in due time.


End file.
